


Can I ask a question?

by Caraway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraway/pseuds/Caraway
Summary: Bucky asks Steve what he would do if Bucky asked to kiss him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Can I ask a question?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bucky after shedding most of the weight of the Winter Soldier off him. He's speaking with Steve about his memories returning.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“I’m remembering a lot of things now,” Bucky says. “Do you remember,” he hesitates, “that time when I pretended to be drunk – and asked you to kiss me?” He asks Steve.

“I – yes, I remember. I didn’t know how to answer that… so I didn’t.”

“Do you know how you’d answer if I asked you that now?”

“I – don’t,” Steve pauses to lick his lips, “but I want to find out,” he says softly.

They’re facing each other now. Steve shifts from foot to foot, nervous and uncertain.

“Well, can I kiss you?” and Steve promptly cracks up.

“Right.” Bucky steps back, his face a hard mask.

“Wait, no!” Steve lunges at him, grabbing Bucky’s jacket and pulling him forward, and smacks him with a wet one. Bucky kisses him back, brows still knotted. 

They slow down from that first forceful momentum, and eventually pull away enough that Bucky’s feet are steady on the ground again. Steve looks at Bucky, dazed and breathless, a hand still on Bucky’s jacket. 

“Sorry,” he says. He’s radiating joy. “Nerves got me.”

“Yeah? And now?” 

“Now my stomach’s doing flips.” He strokes his hand down Bucky’s chest absently, absorbed in the sensations.


End file.
